The Chosen Ones
by Aiden Skywalker
Summary: The Chosen One training The Chosen One? What in the worlds am I talking about? Read to find out and you'll see what I mean. Please R and R, although this is my first fanfic, please be brutily honest. Thanx!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars, all of the characters (besides the O.C.s their mine) belong to George Lucas, not me, I do not make money of my stories so do not bother suing me. All you'd probably get is everything in my SW collection (which isn't much).

Okeyday, now to the story, this story is set in RotS time but there are some differences.

Number one: Anakin has not and will not turn to the dark side, and he has not met Padmé on a personal level and only knows her as Senator Amidala.

Number two: He has achieved the rank of Jedi Master and has token on a Padawan, Keira Cade, who is currently fourteen years old.

Number three: The Chancellor of the Galactic Senate is Bail Organa, recent senator of Alderaan. The Sith still exist and after the capture of Darth Sidious, it is Darth Tyranus (who is still alive), who is calling the shots (although he is not a Sith master).

I hope that helps some while your reading the story!


	2. Haunted

It was an early Saturday morning, almost too early. Keira Cade awoke to the noise of her beeping, blaring alarm clock. She groggily sat up, shut off her alarm clock, and shivered as her feet were exposed to the icy floor. Keira wanted to lie down and get snuggled back into her warm cacoon of blankets, then Keira remembered the last time she fell back asleep. Her master had walked into her room turned on the light, pulled the blankets off her shoulders and pushed Keira off the bed. After that unpleasant experience, Keira vowed to never allow her master catch her falling back asleep again. Keira finally convinced herself to get up, take a shower, get dressed and ready for the day, and meet her master for breakfast.

Keira walked down the hall to the small kitchen slash dining room that her master and her shared. Like every morning, her master was already sitting at the table sipping on a cup of jawa juice fiddling with a data pad. Keira walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bowl, and then she grabbed the milk and cereal and poured herself a bowl. She used the Force to open a drawer, called a spoon to her hand and sat down at the table across from her master.

"Padawan, the Force is not an excuse for being lazy." her master said without looking up.

"But master, it was just a spoon, it's not like I abuse the power of the Force." She stated dryly.

"Nevertheless, it is not a good habit to indulge in."

"Yes, master."

"Just don't let me see you do it again."

"Yes, master."

Keira finished her cereal thanking the Force that her master didn't get started on another one of his "Consequences of Bad Habits" lectures. She cleaned up after herself and returned to where her master had been sitting. He set down the data pad, stood up and motioned for Keira to follow him. They left their living quarters and she followed her master down the long winding halls of the Jedi temple. Her master led her outside to one of the many gardens surrounding the temple. He motioned for Keira to sit down so she sat and crossed her legs.

"I have a meeting with the counsel this morning so want you to meditate here until I get back. I trust you to be responsible so I had better not hear a bad report from one of the masters when I return. I will not be gone long."

"Yes master."

With that, her master bowed and Keira respectively inclined her head as he turned to leave. She watched him walk away then closed her eyes and attempted to meditate when Keira remembered what Master Yoda once told her, "Do or do not, there is no try." W_ell it's hard to meditate when your thoughts are rushing around in your head like a_ _giant whirlwind. _One thing that her master understood was that she was good at the physical attributes of being a Jedi but when it came to meditation that's where it all came crashing down. After many failed attempts to concentrate on what her master had instructed her to do she quickly got side tracked when Keira realized that she was no longer alone.

Keira sensed that there was a male presence sitting aproximetly two meters away from her. Curiosity quickly consumed her and she decided to open her eyes to see who the person was. Keira was unaware of who the person was, he was of the humanoid species and he had light brown hair with blond highlights. His facial textures were soft, but clean cut. _He actually doesn't look that bad. No, he's fine!_

"Shouldn't you be meditating?" The other Padawan asked.

Keira jumped not realizing that he had been reading her thoughts. _How long has he been reading my thoughts?_

"Hasn't your master told you that it's rude to read other peoples thoughts?" Keira asked irritatingly.

"Yes, but when has that ever stopped you?" asked the other Padawan.

Come to think of it, it never has but he didn't need to know that. _I don't care if he looks good; he's probably another troublemaker._ Her master was already keeping an annoyingly close watch over her after her last mischievous incident; she didn't need help finding any more reasons why she should be punished.

"Yes, but that's what only draws you closer." He said.

Keira had to admit, his strangely mysterious ways were somewhat entrancing. Plus, his mischievous air reminded her so much of own trouble-some self._ He **is** somewhat intriguing. Wait…No! Do not let yourself be manipulated by him!_

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything! I just know that it's wrong for Jedi to have attachments." She said, fully aware of her lie.

She was afraid, of what new and unusually cruel punishment her master would have to come up with this time. Keira, finally snapping back into reality, also realized how much of a creep this person really was.

"Oh, come on you know you want me." He said calmly.

Ick, it was just so wrong! All of it, him, his perverted thoughts, everything about him just made her shiver!

"If you know what's best for you, we will go back to meditating and forget any of this ever happened." She sternly stated.

"Why are you resisting something you so desperately desire?"

"All I **desire** is for you to leave me alone!"

"Stop lying to yourself; just admit how you really feel about me."

"Ok, now you've asked for it!" She said.

Completely forgetting what her master had told her earlier, Keira pushed him down to the ground with the Force, picked him up threw him across the garden into a wall, he slid down to the ground and she let him just lay there. She should have known better than to result in violence and now Keira was **really** in for it. A Jedi master walked towards her, crossed his arms firmly over his chest, and glared at Keira. This person she knew, Anakin Skywalker, her master.

"Padawan Keira Jennifer Cade!" He said in a deep, stern voice.

_Oh, kest he used my middle name, now I'm really in for it._ He walked over to her and Keira closed her eyes as he pulled up on her Padawan braid until she nearly yelped and practically dragged her down the halls which they had traveled though before. It normally took Keira three minutes to go from the garden to her dorm but now it seemed like it took twice as long.Anakin didn't loosen the tension on Keiras' braid until they got back to her bedroom.

He let go of her braid and motioned for Keira to sit down on her bed. Keira was so relieved to have her braid drape loosely on her shoulder. She was too ashamed and frightened to look up to her master so she stared at the floor. "Padawan this is the **third time** this month that you have allowed your anger to consume you to the point of aggression! You will stay in your room until further notice. **Then **we will discuss your punishment young one." He said as he turned to leave. Keira gulped as she looked up to see him leave the room. _I thought this **was** my punishment!_

Keira laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, meditating on the recent events that resulted her to being stuck in her room, she knew that her master wasn't really angry at her just…disappointed. One thing that Keira was glad about was that she knew that Master Skywalker never held grudges, but, he never forgot to punish Keira when she did something that she knew was wrong.

Anakin came back into Keiras' room later after the sun had gone down and walked over to her bed an sat down next to her. Keira looked up to him then looked back down to her bed. Keira was waiting for her master to start lecturing her about how it's wrong to let anger consume her, but he seemed like he was waiting for her to say something.

"O.k., I admit what I did was wrong, _but he's the one who started it._" Keira said the last part inside her head.

"Keira, he may have started it, but you could have stopped it." He said.

"But you said that you wanted me to stay in the garden and meditate."

"And if you would have followed my instructions, young one, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Master, I'm not sure I understand." Keira said as she looked up to her master.

"What I'm saying is, if you had been meditating like I told you to, you wouldn't have been so easily distracted. So my conclusion is, you weren't doing as I instructed you to do, were you?"Anakin said as Keira looked back down. He could sense that she was ashamed.

"Padawan, if you listen to me and do as I say then you will save yourself so much trouble. Your stubbornness clouds your vision and deafens your ears. You need let go of your pride and heed what I say, not ignore my advice. I have been alive longer than you and I have learned knowledge that you have yet to obtain, if you let me guide you than you will not always regret your actions. Now you understand?"

"Yes, I guess. I really am sorry for what I did, it really wasn't right, what I did."

"I'm glad that you understand that what you did was wrong. Goodnight, young one."

"Goodnight master, does this mean that I'm not going to be punished?"

"Oh don't worry your head about that, I will make sure that you will learn your lesson, and you earn up to your mistake." Anakin said with a smirk on his face. He turned off the light and closed the door as he left the room. _I swear he enjoys torturing me._Anakin was walking back to his room when he heard his padawans' smart remark, "Just a little." He whispered to himself.

* * *

A/N- This song is what I'd be thinking if I were Keira when the guy was talking to her. 

**"Haunted" **

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down


	3. Double,Double Toil and Trouble

Keiras' favorite day of the week was Sunday, the one day she got to sleep in. Every other day she had to wake up at five a.m. to get ready for the day, but on Sundays, she got to sleep until seven. She was never worried about waking up on Sundays so she turned off her alarm and allowed her master to wake her up. Normally he would allow Keira to sleep and wake her up at the appropriate time, but not today, he walked into her room and turned on the light, walked over to Keiras bed and nudged her.

"Keira, its time to wake up." He said.

However, nothing happened, she didn't stir or anything so he leaned over and turned off her fan. Surly enough she started to toss and turn; finally, she groggily rolled over but didn't open her eyes.

"What…What time, _yawn_ is it?" she finally said.

"Late, you need to wake up."

"But its Sunday! Let me go back to sleep, just for a couple of seconds."

"Keira if you don't get out of bed right now, I'll have to force you out of bed."

"Master you can't use Jedi mind tricks on other Jedi!"

"Oh, really…How does getting up at five every Sunday to do physical training and practicing lightsaber techniques sound?"

Keira forced herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over to her chronometer and it read five o' two a.m. Keira glanced over to her master who was smirking. _He's enjoying this!_

"I knew that I would find a way to convince you to wake up. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes or I'll come back here and make sure that you're moving. And if I come in here and your sleeping I'll shove you off the bed again and you remember what that's like."Anakin said as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry I don't need help remembering what that's like." Keira said as she got out of bed. Within eight minutes, Keira was almost ready when she sensed her master walking towards her room. She hurriedly twisted her hair in a bun and pinned it down when her master walked in. Keira whipped around to see him standing in the doorway patiently waiting for her to be done.

"Ready!" Keira said and walked towards her door.

"I'm glad to see that, I really don't like it when I have to force you to do things." Anakin said and left the room. Keira followed him out. _Sure ya don't. _Keira rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgotten that I can read your mind young one? You might want to loose the attitude before I add to your punishment." Her master said.

"Yes, master, sorry, master." Keira said.

Anakin lead Keira down the halls of the Jedi Temple and as they walked Anakin was preparing Keira for what she was going to do today, but her mind was in a completely different galaxy and wasn't paying a bit of attention to what he was saying.

"Today I want you to work in the gardens with Master Yoda until seven, then I want you to meet me for a sparring lesson in training room C, o.k.?"

"Mmm, ya sure."

"Keira, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yup."

"O.k., then what did I just say?"

"Ummm.Ummm. Something about being responsible about my actions?"

"No, but that would be a good lecture."

"Oh, please no…"

"I guess I could save it till later."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Once they reached the garden Keira was suppose to meet Master Yoda in, Anakin stayed just long enough to make sure that everything was ok then he left. Keira did not mind gardening so this wasn't much of a problem for her. Master Yoda and Keira continued planting until forty-five minutes before she had to meet her master for her sparring lesson. Master Yoda had to go to an important meeting and told Keira to stay and continue until she had to leave. Once Keira was alone she sensed a somewhat shielded presence coming towards her she vaguely remembered this presence but something seemed different. Keira turned around and saw exactly what she expected to see.

"You just love making my life difficult don't you, ya little nerf-hearder?" Keira said in a very agitated tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you!" said the irritating boy.

"What are you talking about? Did you really hit your head that hard?"

"Hit my head? On what?"

"Oh, my gosh! You don't remember do you? You poor thing, you must have amnesia!"

_I feel so bad! I wanted to hurt him, make him understand how serious I was, but I didn't want to knock him out!_ Keira walked over to the boy and hugged him mumbling something about being really sorry and how bad she felt. The boy was utterly confused towards the whole situation but allowed her to hug him, heck this was the first time he had been hugged by a girl, and didn't mind if it lasted a little longer. Keira finally broke away from the hug and turned around when she heard a familiar voice.

"What the heck were you doing?"

Keira couldn't believe her eyes, standing right in front of her was a boy that looked exactly like the boy she just hugged.

"Who are you and why do you look like him?"

"Oh come on love you don't remember me? I thought I was the one who was thrown up against that wall. Are you felling alright?" he said as he reached to feel her Keiras for head. Keira slapped him before he could touch her. _Oh now I remember who he is, and if he attempts to touch me again he's in for it!_

Keira turned back to the boy whom she had just hugged.

"I'm sorry about all this I thought you were him!" Keira said pointing back behind her.

"That's ok people mix us up all the time, by the way I'm Shawn and my brother, who you just slapped, is Sheen. And if I were you I wouldn't feel bad about slapping him, he gets that a lot, he doesn't know how to treat girls." said Shawn.

"Well, Shawn, nice meeting you but I've really got to go. I have to meet my master for a lightsaber lesson." Keira said as she turned to leave.

"It was nice meeting you to! Wait! I didn't catch your name!" Shawn yelled after her.

"Keira, Keira Cade." she replied.

"Bye Keira, I hope we meet again." Shawn said to himself.

"Oh, no you're not taking my woman!" Sheen said.

"Your woman, Sheen she doesn't even like you, she just slapped you!"

"Your just jealous, you'll see, she does like me she's just to kind to rub it in your face, she knew that you would be jealous!"

Keira just laughed at the twin boys as she watched them bicker from a far off distance. Once she was done watching the two fight for her love, she looked at her chronometer and realized she was already half an hour late for her meeting with her master. _I just hope he understands once I tell him my story._


	4. Thoughtless

Keira ran down the halls of the temple as fast as she could, pushing herself forward with a little help from the Force. She felt as if she were going to just fall apart and her thighs were burning while she tried to maintain her fast pace. Keira sped down the hall dodging the people that were in her way. As she continued running she herd someone calling her name. At first she really didn't notice but after a while the yelling became quite clear. Keira looked to her left to she her best friend running along side her trying to keep up.

"Keira, what's the hurry." Acadiea said.

"I'm going to be late for my lightsaber lesson with my master." Keira responded while slowing her pace.

"So what's the problem?"

"Cadi," Keira stopped running completely.

"What?"

"My **master** is going to **kill** me!"

"Oh, well then what are ya waitin' for?"

"I don't know, see ya later Cadi, bye!" Keira said before running off again.

About seven minutes later Keira finally made it to the training room. She ran in and saw her master give her the "Sith Stare". Keira bended over rested her hands on her knees and tried to get her breathing back to normal. After she had caught her breath, she stood up and looked at her master before looking back to the ground.

"Why are you late young one?" Keira herd her master say.

"I'm sorry, I ran into the guy that I beat up yesterday but the problem was, that he wasn't the same guy, he was his twin brother and…"

"Keira, slow down, just…never mind. Are you ready?"

Keira pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it. She nodded towards her master and he nodded back. He whipped out his own weapon and swung at Keira in a low arc from the left. Keira blocked the blow and returned the favor by coming at him swinging directly at his neck but was unsuccessful as her master blocked her off as if he was swatting at flies. After many, equally matched swings Keira got frustrated and started to let her anger control her actions. Master Skywalker instantly noticed that she was fighting him as if she were trying to kill him.

"Keira, calm down, your letting your emotions control you again, you need to be in tuned to the Force, let it guide your actions." he said.

Keira ignored her master and let her frustration consume her to the point where she nearly decapitated her master. In her mind she was seeing Master Skywalker as a Sith, her sworn enemy and completely forgot about whom she was really fighting. Her master soon became concerned.

"Keira, relax, you need to calm down. You're taking this way to seriously."

He finally decided that negotiation wouldn't help the situation and just knocked Keiras lightsaber out of her grasp. She immediately retrieved it and came at her master even more forcefully before. Keira had completely lost it, she was no longer aware of the world around her and only saw the Sith coming at her. Keira kept trying to find weak spots in the Sith's form but found zero loopholes. She continued to fight with everything she had, but finally the Sith knocked her lightsaber from her hand and pushed her down to the ground.

"Keira, snap out of it! Relax; it's just me, calm down!" Master Skywalker said.

"Let go of me, you stupid Sith! I'm going to kill you! Get off! Get OFF!"

Keira kept kicking and screaming at her master who had a tight grip on her forearms and was using the rest of his body mass to keep her from kicking him. He decided to hold her down until she wore herself out. After a long time of wrestling Keira, and keeping her from hurting him, Master Skywalker reached out to her through the Force and slowly put her into a deep sleep.

"Rest well young one."

Finally, Keira was completely out, and he picked her up bridle style and carried her back into her room. Master Skywalker laid his apprentice down on her bed and she continued to sleep. He was disturbed by what had happened in the training room and decided to meditate on it. _What could have made her so angry to be completely blinded to the point of desperately wanting to kill me?_ He knew that his apprentice had issues with controlling her anger but he never thought that it would get this bad. Master Skywalker defiantly needed to have a talk with his apprentice later, but now she needed the rest.


	5. I Must Be Dreaming

Keira had been asleep for a really long time. She woke up and rolled over to glance at her chronometer, which read five p.m. _What happened? The last thing I remember is sparring with my master, but that was at seven **a.m.** Oh my gosh I've been asleep for **ten hours**! Why didn't my master wake me?_ Keira sat up in bed then got off her bed and walked to the living room. Keira thought her master would be there. She checked all the rooms in their quarters. _Where is he? He normally doesn't wander the temple at this hour. Maybe he's at a meeting. Oh well, I'll just wander the halls, maybe I'll see him._

Keira left her quarters and as soon as she opened the doors she heard blaster fire and screams coming from further down the hallway. Instinctively, Keira reached for her lightsaber, but it wasn't there. _Master must have removed it from my side after I fell asleep. Maybe I should go back and try to find it. No, I wouldn't know where to look, plus I still have the force. _Keira decided to keep walking down the hall, she stopped at the corner of the hall before turning down the hall. She kneeled down on one knee and peeked around the corner. When she peered around the corner, she instantly froze at what she saw.

There were about twenty clones in the hall shooting at four padawans and their masters. They were desperately trying to block the blaster fire but they were quickly getting tired. Further down the hall, Keira could see more clones heading towards the Jedi. They were being lead by a tall dark figure, which was holding a lightsaber! The person was wearing a long robe like a Jedi; he had his hood up so Keira couldn't see his face. _What is going on? The clones are **killing** Jedi. I thought they were on **our** side. Plus, why are they following one Jedi and killing the rest?_ The tall Jedi leading the clones came towards the struggling Jedi and killed two of the masters in one swipe! The other masters were soon followed. Then the four young padawans, probably around the age of ten, started cry. They backed away from their masters and begun to cry.

"Please Lord Vader, don't hurt us we have done nothing. Please." One of the children sobbed.

The clones waited for this, Lord Vader's, reply. He waited for a second and looked into the poor childs eyes. Then he held up his lightsaber and killed the four children. Keira tried to keep her self quiet but she couldn't.

"Nnooooooooooooooooooo!" Keira screamed, she instantly clasped her hand over her mouth.

Lord Vader walked around the corner and Keira instantly pulled one of the padawans' lightsabers' to her hand. She quickly ignited it and prepared to defend herself when Vader walked around the corner. He stopped where he was and stared at Keira. She could finally see who it was now. Keira started to tremble vilontly.

"Master…" was all that Keira could say.

"Ex- Master, young one. I am no longer a Jedi. I am being trained by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Sidious is my master now." Darth Vader said.

"But…But…" Keira stammered.Darth Vader slowly walked toward his old apprentice and raised his saber.

"What are you doing?" Keira said in shock.

"My master has ordered me to kill all the Jedi, and if I'm not mistaken, you're a Jedi." Vader said as he moved closer.

"Please Master, don't kill me!"

"I thought I told you, I'm not your master."

"Please! No! NO, Please!"

* * *

A/N-Another Keira P.O.V.

**"I Must Be Dreaming"**

How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming


	6. Give Unto Me

Keira ignited the lightsaber she gripped in her hands. She held it tightly and soon her anger consumed her. She was full of mixed emotions; she was sad that her master had turned to the dark side, and she was angry that he killed so many Jedi (she was hoping that he still had some good in him). Keira wasn't sure what to do, she could a.) Kill her ex-master, and avenge the Jedi he killed. Or b.) Try to some how bring him back to the light. _Ok lets go with a.)Kill him. How the heck am I suppose to convince him to be good, he wants to kill me!_

"You can lower your weapon, you can't defeat me." Vader stated.

"Yes I can!" Keira said.

"You will try."

With that Vader raised his lightsaber and began swinging at Keira, but he was blocked almost every time. Sometimes Keira would just dodge his swings but Vader soon got fed up.

"You won't survive, for I am a much better swordsman than you are." Vader said taking another swing.

"Of course you are, seeing that you are a man and I am not." Keira said with a chuckle.

"Don't mock me young one."

"Oh what are you going to do use the dark side on me?"

"Do not underestimate the power of the dark side."

"Bring… it… on…"

"You have much anger, why don't you use it?"

"Because unlike you I will not surrender to you or the dark side."

"Oh, but you would be a powerful ally. I sense much anger in you."

"I'll never turn!"

"You'd be surprised." Vader said as he caught Keira off guard and swung at her neck.

Keira bolted up right in bed, she was sweating and she felt very cold inside. Keira looked around, she was back in her room and everything was just as is should be._ It was all a dream. What a horrible nightmare…but what if it wasn't a dream._ Keira scooted off the bed and felt an instant head rush. _Whoa…Whoa…_

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh." Keira screamed before hitting the floor. _Ow!_

Anakin jumped at the noise he had just heard. He was sitting on the couch reading a report when he sensed that his Padawan was awake. He was about to see her when he heard a scream and then a very loud thump. He ran to his Padawans room to see her lying on the floor, she was conscious but in a daze. He kneeled down to Keira, picked her up then set her back on the bed. Anakin sat on the edge of his padawans bed and waited for her to say something.

"Owwww…" Keira groaned, she reached up and rubbed her temple.

"Are you alright, I should have known better to leave you alone after putting you into that trance, but I knew you would be asleep for a while." Anakin said with a sheepish smile.

"Ya, mmmokay." Keira mumbled.

"Would you like something to drink? I wouldn't recommend eating though, your system slows down when you are put into a trance."

"That sounds nice." Keira said.

Keira sat and watched as her master left to go get her a drink. When he returned, she took the glass but just held it… staring at it. She just sat there and stared at the glass of water as if trying to read its thoughts. Anyone else would have just ignored it but Anakin knew Keira too well to just ignore it.

"Keira, what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Huh! Oh…nothing." She went back to staring at the water.

Anakin reached forward and took the glass from his troubled apprentice.

"Keira, you may be able to hide you feelings and emotions from everyone in the temple, but, I know you better. Tell me, what's troubling you?"

"I don't…Um; I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Well would going for a walk help?"

"Just maybe… Ya; that would be nice."

"Ok then, lets get your robe then we can go."

Keira sat up slowly then with her masters' help stood up and carefully walked out of the room. She grabbed her robe then they went outside to take a walk. They went to one of the gardens and walked along a steam that ran though.

"Master, it was… a dream. That I had while I was in the trance. I… I woke up. I walked out to the living room to find you but I searched everywhere, and I couldn't find you. I figured that you were at a meeting with the counsel so I decided to stroll though the temple halls until you got back. That's…when I…I, heard blaster fire. Inside the temple. I was curious so I waked down the hall and before rounding the corner, I peeked around the corner and I saw…I saw…Four masters and their padawans. There were about twenty clones shooting at them. Then I saw a dark figure leading more clones towards them. It looked like a Jedi, but was holding a red lightsaber. Then I knew…he was a sith. The Sith walked up to the four masters and killed all of them in one swipe! Then he walked towards the padawans…" Keira stopped in mid sentence and stopped walking and just stood there staring at the ground.

Anakin walked over to a bench and sat down, Keira soon followed. Keira was extremely upset and didn't want to talk anymore. The memories played back in her head so clearly it was like seeing it all happen again. She wanted to cry but didn't dare let her master see her cry. Anakin knew that she was holding back so much sorrow and despair, and she was refusing to cry in his presence. She pulled her hood over her head and stared into her lap. Anakin looked at her and stared at his hooded apprentice.

"Keira, I have known you for twelve years of your life. I have mentored you for ten of those years. I know all to well that you are a secretive person. You shove down your emotions so no one will know they are there. You hide so many things about yourself from everyone who cares about you…and out of the ten years that that I have learned so much about you, one thing is still a mystery to me. Why? You refuse to open up to me and tell me what really goes on inside your head…inside your heart. You have never cried while in my presence. I know that you do, late at night when you don't think anyone can hear you. But you are wrong, I can hear you, I want to help you. I can't stand to see you suffer the way you do." Anakin said and then stared off into the distance.

For a long time, there was silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of crickets, the stream, and the slow breathing of the two Jedi. Then a noise that Anakin had never heard before broke though the silence. Keira was crying, she allowed herself to open up to her master and just let out her frustration and sorrow and all the other feelings she had held in for so long, finally she was letting how she really felt to come out. Anakin was surprised that Keira would just open herself up to him and become vulnerable enough to let herself be free of all that was weighing her down. Anakin leaned over and wrapped his arms around Keira, pulling her into a strong embrace.

* * *

A/N-An Anakin P.O.V.

**"Give Unto Me"**

I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness


	7. Understanding Wash It All Away

Keira and Anakin walked back to their quarters, when Keira woke up it was around six-thirty. Now it was starting to get dark out, they had spent two hours outside so it was around eight-thirty. Keira walked with her head bowed. She had pulled her hood over her eyes so that if they passed by her in the hall they wouldn't notice that she had been crying. Keira felt strangely cold inside, as if the room had dropped twenty degrees. The change of temperature wasn't instant, no, it crept up on Keira so slowly that she almost didn't realize it. Keira shivered, she defiantly could tell that it got colder.

"Are you o.k.? You are shivering, it's not that cold in here." Anakin stated.

"I just feel so cold. Why, can't you feel it? I mean its colder in here than it was outside."

"Maybe you're coming down with something. Come here." Anakin stopped walking.

Keira pulled down her hood and Anakin reached forward and rested his hand on her for head. He lowered his hand and crossed his arms.

"That's strange…You seem o.k. You sure that you feel cold?"

"Yes, but it's like I've never felt before…I feel cold but it's different."

"Different how?" Anakin was getting a little concerned.

"I don't know, but it's just different."

"Well, maybe you'll feel better once we get back to our quarters."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They continued on their way and when they got back, Keira decided to tell her master about the rest of her dream. Keira was sitting on her bed ready to go to sleep after a stressful day, but felt like she couldn't sleep unless her problem was resolved.

"So, after the Sith killed the four masters he walked over to the padawans…and he, he…lifted his lightsaber towards them. One of them begged for him to stop and spare their lives, but he… he killed them anyway." Keira started to cry again.

"Then as soon as he killed them I accidentally screamed so he walked around the corner and approached me with his lightsaber raised. Then when he rounded the corner and I could see who he was. He was… he was…you…master. You had lead those clones into the temple. You had killed all the Jedi. Then YOU attempted to kill me. I held my ground for a while than you caught me off guard and before your saber reached my neck…I woke up." Keira said trying to hold back her almost sobs.

"I'm so sorry…You know something like that would never happen. Keira, you don't need to be afraid, your safe now and you should know that I would never hurt you or any other Jedi for that matter." Anakin said as he pulled Keira close to him.

"I know but…it's almost like it wasn't a dream; but something that had or will happen."

"You're saying that you may have been pulled into an alternate reality?" Anakin said pulling Keira to where she was looking him in the eye.

"No, or at least I don't think so."

"Ok. Well I'm just worried about you."

"Master, I'm o.k. Don't worry about me."

"I guess you're right. Well, good night young one."

"Goodnight master."

Anakin left his padawans room confused and concerned. He knew that if his padawan had gotten pulled into an alternate reality he would have a serious problem on his shoulders. He walked to his room and got ready for sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about his padawans dream. Anakin finally decided that this needed to be resolved. Anakin would take Keira to the counsel and have her tell them the dream.

Keira was fast asleep when she started to dream…

Anakin and Obi-Wan on a lava planet dueling each other. They were standing on some platforms that hovered over the lava. Anakin kept swinging at Obi-Wan with all of his rage and anger. Then they stopped and Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in dismay.

"I have failed you Anakin. I have failed you." Obi-Wan said.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!"

"Well then you are lost!"

"This is the end for you my master."

Anakin front flipped onto Obi-Wans' platform and started to swing at him again. Not much later Obi-Wan jumped onto a nearby lava beach, and Anakin floated towards where Obi-Wan was standing.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan yelled to Anakin.

"You underestimate my power."

"Don't try it!" Obi-Wan yelled back.

Anakin flipped towards Obi-Wan in attempt to chop him up but Obi-Wan beat him to it and chopped off Anakins' legs and the one human arm he had left. Anakin rolled down the lava mound down to the edge of the lava river.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them!

Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan said before bending down to grab Anakins' lightsaber.

Obi-Wan turned back to have one last look at the man he once considered to be his brother.

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin yelled.

"You were my brother Anakin, and I loved you." Obi-Wan said mournfully.

Anakins' leg caught on fire and soon his body was engulfed with flame. Obi-Wan looked back one last time then walked away for good.

Keira woke up and started to shake. Anakin instantly sensed his troubled padawan. He got up pulled on his robe and ran to Keiras' room. He opened the door, busted in, and ran to her bedside. Keira was still in utter shock of her nightmare and was trembling and crying. Anakin scooted close to her and hugged her tightly. He figured that she had another nightmare and decided not to bother her about it. Keira just sat there shaking crying and felt as if she had no control over her feelings.

Anakin sat with his padawan until Keira cried herself to sleep. Once she was resting peacefully, Anakin pulled her blankets over her shoulders and then left the room. As he walked to his room, Anakin decided that he had to talk to the counsel as soon as possible.

It was important that he got this situation fixed so that his padawan would be able to relax.

Right now, her emotions were a torn up mess, she needed to be at peace with her emotions.

* * *

A/N-Another Anakin P.O.V. BTW, sorry about all the chapter changes. Thanx for the great reviews!

**"Understanding (Wash It All Away)"**

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."

(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)

The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."


	8. More Than Fine

The next morning Keira woke up to her annoying alarm clock that pulled her out of her short almost restless sleep. Last night after her late night nightmare, she had a horrible time trying to sleep. Every other hour she would wake up and have to force herself back to sleep now, even though she was exhausted, she was glad that she could finally just wake up. She got ready for her morning classes and then met her master for breakfast.

"Good morning, Keira." Anakin said.

"Morning, but its not that good." Keira groaned.

"Had trouble sleeping? Woke up every other hour, forced yourself to go back to sleep?"

"Ya, how'd you know?"

"Something I did when I was your age."

"Oh, I thought I was the only one."

"Well that's because no one else does, the nightmares, having troubles sleeping, being cold when no one else feels it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh… nothing, you should hurry up before you're late."

"Yes, master. Have a nice day."

"You too young one." Anakin said as he watched his padawan leave.

As Keira sat through her morning classes, she was really pondering what her master had said. _"Well that's because no one else does." What's that suppose to mean? Maybe there's something going on that he's not telling me about. _Keira tried really hard to listen to what the teacher was saying but she was too pre-occupied with her thoughts. Mean while her master was having the same problems.

Anakin walked to the Jedi counsel room to listen to the latest reports and bring up his problem to the counsel. He got there early to think about what he was going to say. Not much later, all the members of the counsel were there and the meeting started. Anakin wasn't really listening to the meeting but perked up when he heard his name.

"Master Skywalker, you wanted to share something with the counsel?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yes. I am noticing some strange changes in my padawan. She has been having dreams, not ordinary dreams, like the ones that I use to have about my mother. I find this strange and unusual. Also she has told me that sometimes she feels cold, but its different than other times. I'm not sure but I think that she is 'The Chosen One' for the Sith. I know that this is strange but the Sith prophesy states that a girl will start her training as a Jedi and when she turns fifteen she will be tempted to switch over to the dark side. Keiras birthday is only eight days away and she will be turning fifteen. I deeply concerned for my padawan." Anakin said.

"Careful we must be if right you are." Yoda said.

"I'm only worried because Keiras emotions have not been steady. It will be easier for her to turn if she cannot control her emotions." Anakin said.

"If so worried you are, go on a mission she should not. Sent on her first mission without you she was going to be." Yoda said.

"Yes, Keira and three other padawans were going to be sent on a mission together. We were going to send Keira, my padawan Shawn, his brother Sheen, and Acadia to Haruun Kal to gather samples of plant life; but since you feel as that Keira is not ready, than we can pick someone else." Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Well of course she's not ready, especially if you're sending four fourteen year olds on a mission by themselves! Do you really think that's a wise decision? I can think of a dozen things Keira could do if she wasn't under my supervision!" Anakin stated.

"Actually Master Skywalker, Shawn and Sheen are seventeen and have already gone on a mission on their own. The only fourteen year olds are Keira and Acadia, and Keira is turning fifteen soon." Mace Windu corrected.

"Master Skywalker, maybe this mission would be good for Keira. She'll be with friends and she'll probably relax." Shaak Ti said.

"Well, maybe. But I'd still feel better if an adult went with them." Anakin said.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Why don't you go along with them? I'd even go." Obi-Wan said.

"Then it's settled, Anakin and Obi-Wan will go with the four padawans to Haruun Kal in six days." Windu said.

After the counsel was adjourned, Anakin walked back to his quarters and waited for Keira to come home after her morning classes. When Keira came back Anakin explained to her about the mission. Although he was happy that Obi-Wan and him would be there, he was still nervous about it. He was hoping that she would say that she wasn't ready to go, but knew that she probably would want to go.

"Of course I want to go, when are we leaving?" Keira asked.

"In six days."

"But that means that we'll be gone on my birthday. Oh, well I don't mind."

"Now I want you to study about Haruun Kal so that before we go you will be more than ready, but now I think that we should go and get something to eat."

"I agree, I'm starving!" Keira said.

Anakin and Keira headed to the Temple's Cafeteria to get something to eat. They ate there most of the time because even Anakin agreed that he was horrible at cooking. Once they got there, Keira instantly spotted Cadi sitting with her master at a table. She looked a little bit to the left and saw Shawn, Sheen and their masters sitting at the next table.

"Master, I think that we should sit next to Cadi and her master." Keira suggested.

"Alright, but lets get our food first." Anakin replied.

Anakin and Keira got their food and sat down next to Cadi and her master Aayla Secura.

"Hiya Cadi, Master Secura. Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all, Keira." Master Secura replied.

"You know what I think? I think that we should invite Shawn and Sheen to sit with us."

Keira suggested.

"Why don't you ask them?" Anakin said.

Keira walked over to where Shawn and Sheen were sitting. She invited them to sit with her and they accepted. The four padawans and their masters all sat at one table. It was a tight squeeze but they didn't mind. They talked about a lot of things before the subject of the up coming mission.

"I'm excited, I can't wait to go! This is going to be fun, hanging out with all my friends." Keira said.

"But it's not going to be all fun and games, we weren't sent there to go on vacation." Obi-Wan said.

"So, that doesn't mean that we are going to be working all the time." Acadia said.

"No, but we need to responsible and do the work that the council has assigned." Anakin said.

"Master, you take the fun out of everything!" Keira whined.

"Keira, what did I say about whining?" Anakin warned.

"That it is annoying and that I shouldn't do it?" Keira responded.

"Well, that's not exactly what I said, but close enough. By the way, are you almost done eating? Because you need to practice your sparring." Anakin said.

"Almost." Keira responded.

"Shawn needs to work on his sparring to. Maybe you two could practice together." Obi-Wan suggested.

"That's fine with me, what do you think Keira?" Anakin asked.

"Coolio, I'm up to it." Keira said.

"I'm ok with it." Shawn agreed.

"Ok, meet us in sparring room D in twenty minutes." Anakin said.

"We'll be there." Obi-Wan said.

Keira finished eating and then Anakin lead her to the room in which she would be sparring. Anakin could feel her anxiety and smirked at her. _Yes! Master never lets me spar with other padawans. Finally I'm getting my chance! But he'll probably watch me like a hawk. I don't think he trusts me, well I kinda don't blame him, I sometimes let my emotions control my actions while I'm fighting. Oh, I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

_

A/N- Here is the chapter song once again a song by switchfoot, therefor I'm not taking credit so dont sue me! Thanx to all the peoples that have read my story and special thanx to the peoples who reviewed!

**"More Than Fine"**

When I wake in the morning,  
I want to blow into pieces.  
I want more than just ok, more than just ok.  
When I'm up with the sunrise  
I want more than just blue skies.  
I want more than just ok, more than just ok.

I'm not giving up, giving up, not giving up now.  
I'm not giving up, giving up, not backing down.

More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.

When I'm lit with the sunrise.  
I want more than just a good time.  
I want more than just ok, more than just ok.

I'm not giving up, giving up, not giving up now.  
I'm not giving up, giving up, not selling out.

More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.  
More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.

More than oceans away from the dawn.  
More than oceans away from the dawn.  
More than oceans away from who we are  
More than oceans, more than oceans, yeah.

More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.  
More than fine, more than bent on getting by.  
More than fine, more than just ok.  



	9. Boundaries

Keira walked down to the training room with her master. She was so excited and anxious to finally after all these years to spar with someone other than her master. Keira couldn't wait to see Shawn and Master Kenobi. Keira was also very nervous considering the fact that Shawn was two years older than she was and probably had way better skill with a lightsaber. _Oh well, I just cannot wait! No matter what happens. Plus, maybe I'll surprise myself, maybe I'm a lot better than he is._

"Keira, don't get cocky. This is a simple practice not a tournament." Anakin chided.

"I know master, but you can't blame me for being so excited." Keira said.

"Still, you need to be in tuned to the moment. Feel, don't think; use your instincts. And remember, keep your emotions under control, we don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yes, master."

They turned down the last hall and walked into the training room they said they were going to meet in. Shawn was sitting on the ground fingering the cotton inlays of his tunic. He was obviously bored and was trying just about anything to entertain himself. On the other hand, Obi-Wan was meditating and had no trouble keeping himself busy.

"You're late my old padawan learner." Obi-Wan said.

"Just like always." Anakin said.

"Ah yes, one of the infamous Skywalker traits." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Master, is that true? That's not fair! When ever I'm late you always scold me and tell me that…" Keira said

"…lateness is a bad habit…" Anakin interrupted.

"…and then you give me the 'Consequences of Bad Habits' lecture."

"Yes, but another thing that I tell you is that life is never…"

"…fair. I know." Keira said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me for interrupting this, little discussion of yours, but; are we going to practice or what?" Shawn asked.

"Master, are you sure that Shawn isn't related to you, I mean he has the impatience thing down." Keira asked matter-of factly.

"Very funny, let's just get started please." Shawn said.

"Bring it on, padawan." Keira taunted.

"If I'm a padawan, then you must be a youngling."

"Oh, is that challenge?"

"I know one when I see one."

"Padawans!" Anakin and Obi-Wan warned.

"Keira, if you keep it up this duel won't happen at all." Anakin sternly stated.

"Yes, master. O.k. Shawn lets get this done and over with."

"As you wish, milady." Shawn said as he bowed.

"Don't try and flatter me. Just start already!"

Keira took a swing for Shawns neck and he easily blocked it. Shawn then aimed for Keiras waist and she barely blocked the blow. Keira twisted around and swung at Shawns shoulder but Shawn blocked her and took Keira off guard. Then Keira front flipped, landed behind Shawn, and aimed straight for his back. Shawn blocked her blow and faked a swing to the left in attempt to throw Keira off. She was too quick and easily blocked it.

"Is this all ya got Shawn, because I'm just warming up." Keira said.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat." Shawn replied.

Anakin and Obi-Wan surveyed the duel with great interest. Obi-Wan was impressed with Keiras' agility and swiftness. He noted that her form was very clean cut and not clumsy, like that of Shawns'. Anakin was pleased with Keiras performance so far and knew that Shawn was a good sparring partner for her. Their skills were equally matched; Anakin was starting to be curious of who was going to win.

After about forty minutes of Shawn and Keira going at it, Shawn noticed that Keira, was starting to tire out and her movements were starting to become clumsy and less precise. He found and opening and knocked Keiras lightsaber out of her hands and held his saber so close to her neck, she could feel the heat of the blade.

"Do you yield, Cade?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, Shawn. You win." Keira said.

Shawn shut off the blade of his saber and attached it to his hip. He extended his arm out to where Keiras lightsaber had fallen, called it to his hand, and levitated it in front of her. Keira grabbed it and hooked it to her hip. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked over to the two and congratulated Shawn for his victory and Keira for her effort. Anakin was very pleased on how the duel went. He was worried that something bad would happen that would send Shawn to the healers. Obi-Wan was still impressed with Keiras performance, he never thought that Shawns match would be a fifteen-year-old girl.

"You wield a lightsaber very well for your age." Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks, Master Kenobi. But I cannot take all the credit, most of it goes to my master." Keira replied.

"Yes, he did train you but he cannot teach you skill. He can only teach you how to use it."

After they ate dinner together, the four padawans were very exited to go on the mission. They didn't want to wait but they all had to be patient. Keira was the most anxious and knew that she would have to await the day they left. Keira was normaly patient but now she wasn't patient at all. She started to plan all the things that she would do while they were gone and one day she got a great idea.

"Master?" Keira tried to get Anakins attention.

"Yes, Keira?"

"May I go shopping in the market?"

"What for?"

"Oh, just some things I'll need for the trip."

"Like what?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"Keira… What are you going to buy?" Anakin asked in a very stern voice.

"Master, you act suspicious of your innocent padawan."

"If you're going to talk like that I'm going to treat you like an 'innocent padawan'. What are you plotting to do?" Anakin said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Master if you're going to act like this, I should have just gone without asking you."

"That would be a very regrettable decision."

"Please master, just let me go!"

"Keira, you're whining again. Oh, don't give me that. You know the puppy dog pout doesn't work on me so just give it up… Keira, no. No, Keira I said no!"

"Please! Please oh, please, oh please!"

"Fine, you can go." Anakin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you! You're the best master ever!"

"Keira, don't push it."

"Bye!"

Keira ran out the door, hurried to the busy streets of Coruscant, and ran to the market place. She knew exactly what she wanted and where she was going. She walked into the shop and instantly spotted the items she wanted to buy. Keira quickly paid for them and dashed back to her quarters. She headed straight for her room and started to pack the necessary items for the mission, along with her newly acquired possessions.

Six days later Anakin and Keira met the others on the landing platform, everyone was waiting for Anakin and Keira to arrive. They all boarded the ship and Keira walked over to the pilots' seat and sat down running her fingers along the controls tenderly fingering each one. Keira wanted to pilot so bad but knew that her master would say no. She figured that maybe if she didn't draw any attention to her self she could get away with it.

"Keira, just because you have turned the age to legally drive, does not mean you can pilot a starship." Anakin said.

"Master, I'm great at driving speeders, what's the difference? Just a little bigger that's all."

"Keira…"

"Please."

"I'm giving you the count of three, and if your still sitting in that chair once I reach three, _you will have to share quarters with **me**._"

Keira sat patiently knowing that her master wasn't going to be serious. He would never make her share quarters with him again. The last time was pure torture, she had to listen to all of his boring lectures, wake up when her master wakes at five, and be under complete mind surveillance. Like she really deserved that, what's so bad about sneaking out at night, stealing her masters speeder, taking it out for a joy ride, being arrested for driving without a licence, and being picked up at jail by an angry master at one a.m.? Ok, so that's pretty bad, but did Keira really need the 'sharing quarters punishment'.

"One..."

Keira didn't budge.

"Two…"

Keira sat a little apprehensively, but maintained her cool.

"Thr…"

At the last nano-second, Keira jumped up.

"…ee. Thank you, my most generous padawan learner." Anakin said as he sat down.

Keira walked around the ship until she found the quarters she would be sharing with Cadi. Keira laid down on the bottom half of small bunk bed and stared up at the bottom of the top bunk. She sensed Cadi walking closer to the room and then sat up when she sensed her best friend walk through the door. Cadi sat down next to her and looked at her for a while.

"That was close, you're pushing it don't you think? Testing your master the first minute you get away the temple. I'd be on my best behavior if I were you Keira Cade." Cadi warned.

"Now you're starting to sound like my Sith master who's trying to kill me! Threatening me with the 'Sharing Quarters Treatment', now that's what I call fear, anger, hate, suffering; the path to the dark-side was haunting me in that room! I'm surprised that I haven't turned to the dark-side yet." Keira said.

"Keira don't talk like that. You know that he knows what's best for you and every one of his punishment are for your own good."

"Whose side are you on anyway, Dark Lord of the Siths', or mine?"

"Keira, I'm on your side I just don't want you to be permanently grounded. Don't you agree? Especially if it means 'Sharing Quarters Treatment' for the rest of the mission. You would go insane with those lectures."

"Actually the worst part was the 24/7 mind probe."

"But doesn't he do that all the time?"

"No, only when he suspects something."

"Which is all the time. Just take my advice, I don't want to be roommate-less."

"I'll try harder to be the perfect little padawan then, happy?"

"Yes."

Keira stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Cadi asked.

"To go bother the boys." Keira smirked.

Cadi slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"So much for trying to be the 'perfect little padawan'!" Cadi yelled after Keira and followed her friend.

Keira found Shawn and Sheen sitting in a room that was a lot like a living room. They were bickering about something but stopped as soon as they sensed Keira and Cadi walk towards them. Shawn smirked at Keira and Keira stuck her tongue out at him. She then walked around the couch he was sitting on and hit him up the backside of the head. Then she jumped over the backside of the couch and almost landed directly on top of Shawn. Keira kicked up her legs and rested them on Shawns.

"Comfy, young one?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, master." Keira said playing along.

"So tell me, what sort of mischief are you getting into now?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, the usual; trying to find new ways to make your life difficult." Keira smirked.

"That's new." Shawn said.

"Yes, and I'm quite enjoying myself."

"I can see." Shawn said laughing.

Meanwhile Cadi was 'getting along' with Sheen.

"Hello, sweet thing." Sheen said to Cadi.

"Excuse me but, I'm no ones 'sweet thing'."

"I like my girls sassy."

"I'm not sassy and you better leave me alone."

"Oooh, playing hard to get. I don't mind, I always enjoy a struggle."

"Um, ok then." Cadi said and turned away.

Cadi looked over and saw Keira flirting with Shawn. She was glad that someone was enjoying themselves. Cadi walked over to listen to what the masters were talking about. She walked in and sat down in one of the vacant seats. She started to listen in on the conversation but soon got side tracked. _I hope that Keira doesn't get into trouble._

"Why would Keira be in trouble?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, I don't know she just puts herself into the perfect situations, whether there good or bad." Cadi sighed.

"I sense jealousy." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, what would I be jealous about?"

"Oh, I don't know. The way that Keira is always relaxed around guys. Your jealous because you have a hard time talking to guys."

"Well, I guess."

"I sense worry." Anakin said.

"Well, I'm worried about her. I'm afraid that she'll get into a relationship with Shawn, and that's against the code."

"What is flirting with him again?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and it's annoying. If she's worried about getting in trouble with the Sith Lord than she better watch out…Ooops?" Cadi was nervous now.

"Who is this 'Sith Lord'?" Anakin asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm not going to say anymore. I've said enough."

"Cadi, tell me now. Or do you want the 'Sharing Quarters Treatment'?"

"Ok! I'll talk! That's the nickname she came up with for you." Cadi blurted out.

"Thank you young padawan. Obi-Wan? Take the controls, please. The 'Sith Lord needs to have a talk with his apprentice." Anakin said as he walked out of the room.

_Oh no. What have I done?

* * *

A/N-Sorry about the long wait for the update(hey that rhymed).Anyhoo, this song is from Cadis' POV about Keira._

**"Boundaries"**

I stand here closed and open  
Praying for the summer rains  
Reaching in to pull back the curtains  
Ruling in this desolate land

I will let me go  
My walls melt away

You have no boundaries  
You cross my borders  
You have no boundaries  
You crash my borders

I lie here clothed and naked  
Dam bursts to cool ocean waves  
Black water cleans the highway  
Resting in the washing away

I will let me go  
My walls melt away

You have no boundaries  
You cross my borders  
You have no boundaries  
You crash my borders

You are more than all that is outside of me  
You are more than that which is inside of me

You have no boundaries  
I have no borders from you  
You have no boundaries  
I have no borders


	10. Suddenly

Cadi watched as Anakin started to walk out of the room. Cadi was worried because she knew that if Master Skywalker talked to Keira about the 'Sith Lord' thing she would instantly know that Cadi told on her. Cadi knew that Keiras trust was easily broken and that she was a champion grudge holder. She didn't want Keira to be mad at her forever.

"Wait! Master Skywalker, don't go!" Cadi shouted after Anakin.

Anakin stopped and stood there for a second and turned around.

"Why not?"

"If you talk to her she'll know that I tattled on her. She'll never trust me again. If you don't tell her what I told you, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Anakin stood there and pondered what Cadi had just offered. He thought of all the things he could have Cadi do. He didn't really need help to do anything but he figured that he should take up her offer.

"I want you to report to me everything that Keira does that is against the rules." Anakin said.

"You, want me, to spy on Keira? But, that will break her trust even more! I can't spy on my best friend! That's… that's. No. I won't do it."

"But you said that if I didn't tell Keira what you told me, that you would do anything."

"Yes, Cadi you did say that. What's worse? Keira finding out that you tattled on her once or Keira finding out that you've been spying on her for the whole mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Both! There both worse! I should have never told you her nickname for you, and then I wouldn't even be in this mess." Cadi said.

"This means that you should be more careful about what you say. It would be smart to be a little less careless about your words." Anakin said.

"I know. So are you going to tell her?"

"No, young one, I wont I just wanted you to think about what you say before you say it."

"Thank you for not telling Keira. I'll try to be more careful about what I say next time."

"That sounds like a good idea. But, if you won't spy on Keira then I will." Anakin said as he left the room.

Anakin walked into the other room and sat down next to Sheen. Keira was telling Shawn about her early years in the temple before she met him. Anakin walked in at the perfect moment to hear Shawn say something that he didn't expect would ever come up.

"Master Skywalker, how come Keira has a male master? I thought that guys were supposed to be with guys and girls with girls." Shawn asked.

"That's a very good question, Keira why don't you tell him?" Anakin asked.

_Master why can't you tell him? You know how I feel about this subject!_ Keira told her master telepathically.

_You need to open up about it Keira. This is something that you need to let out, and this would be the best time to do it._ Anakin replied.

"Um, ok. Well, when I was younger, before I was brought to the Jedi I lived with my mom and dad. My mother was abusive towards my father so he left only one year after I was born. When he left, my mom started drinking and became an alcoholic. Each day after work, she would pick me up from day care, drop me off at home, go somewhere alone and return drunk. She was even more abusive when she was drunk and so when she got home she would tell me to do things like clean the house and do all of her chores, which of course was an outrageous request for a one year old. She would beat me and curse at me, which didn't help the situation.

"The people at my day care would notice the cuts and bruises I would have each day. So they informed the Jedi of what my mother was doing, the next day two Jedi came to my house, and took me from my mother. The Jedi who took me away were Master Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin. I bonded with Anakin quickly. I was brought to the temple and they found out that I was very force-sensitive and they decided to train me. When I was old enough to have a master they tried to set me up with a female like all the other girls, but I couldn't trust women after what my mom had done to me. They soon figured out that I had to be placed with a male master and since I had already bonded with Anakin, I was chosen to become his apprentice." Keira finished with a sigh.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I didn't know that your story was so traumatic. I'm so, sorry." Shawn said.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad that I never have to see my mother again." Keira said.

"Is that why most of your friends are guys? Because isn't Cadi your only friend who is a girl?"

"Ya, like I said I have a hard time trusting girls."

"But were working on it, and some day that won't be a problem. With time and effort, you can achieve any goal." Anakin said.

"Like my goal to beat you Shawn. Some day we will duel and it will end with my saber to your neck!" Keira said.

"Setting our goals a little aren't we? You think you'll beat me?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll meet your match some day and that day I'll be the one laughing."

"We will see young one, we will see." Shawn mocked.

Keira grabbed a pillow and whacked Shawn in the head. Shawn immediately grabbed another pillow and hit Keira back. Cadi walked into the room and saw what was happening and found a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Cadi yelled and hit Sheen over the head.

Sheen returned the favor and hit Cadi back. Soon everyone but Anakin was hitting each other with pillows and laughing at each other. Anakin just shook his head, stood up, and left the room. Cadi and Sheen had gone into Sheens quarters to continue their fight. Shawn was hit several more times than Keira so he jumped off the couch and started running. Keira soon followed and continued to hit him mercilessly.

Shawn turned around dropped the pillow, pushed Keira to the ground, and pinned her down. Shawn forced Keira to drop her pillow as he held her down by her fore arms. Keira stared into Shawns eyes as her stared at her.

"Do you yield Cade?"

"Never!" Keira said and started to kick Shawn.

Shawn just shifted his weight as Keira struggled to get loose, but couldn't free herself from his grip. Finally, after struggling for a long time Keira relaxed and just stared at Shawn. He had no mercy in his eyes and did not loosen his grip.

"Come on Shawn, let me go!" Keira pleaded.

"Not until you surrender."

"So what you'll just hold me here, against my will forever?"

"If I have to." Shawn said as he started to smirk.

"Fine, I surrender." Keira said.

Shawn let go and sat up as Keira got up from her most uncomfortable situation. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Keira rubbed her wrists as Shawn came to sit down next to her. He reached forward and took Keiras arms in his hands. Keira felt a warm sensation flow through her arms and Shawn let go.

"Master Kenobi is good at healing and has been teaching me. I thought I would test out my skill." Shawn said.

"Well, you did a good job. Master Kenobi has taught you well."

"Thank you. You're a good swordswoman. I guess I'm just a little bit jealous that you're almost as good as I am but you're two years younger." Shawn said.

"I'm jealous of you because you're stronger than me. I'm mad that I couldn't get myself free of your grip. I feel shrimpy."

"That's because you are young one." Shawn laughed.

"That's not funny." Keira said.

"But it's true."

"I guess your right."

"Keira, don't feel bad if you don't excel at something, your not perfect."

"But I should be."

"No ones perfect because it's impossible. Don't set goals that you can't achieve."

"I know that's what you always say."

"That's because I care about you, I don't want your spirits crushed when you fail at something."

"But if you don't let me try I'll never know what I can achieve."

"I believe that if you put your heart into it then you can achieve it."

"You really believe that? Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I love you like a sister I never had. And I want you to know that someone believes in you."

"Thank you. I need a friend like that."

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the title switch, I think this one has more meaning. I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers, thanx for being supportive it's what keeps me updating! So here it is a Shawn P.O.V. By the way, none of these song lyrics belong to me, most of them are evanecsence and some other groups. If the lyics belong to me I will tell you. Enjoy!

**"Suddenly"**

She feels lost in her own life  
Treading water just to keep from slipping under  
And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be  
Tired of trying to do it right  
Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making might be taking her to who she'll be

And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
And after all this time it worked out just fine  
And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be  
And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here

She feels locked in her own life  
Scared of what she might lose  
If she moves away from who she was  
And she's afraid of being free  
There's a way she knows is right  
And she can't feel the things she knows and so each step she's taking  
Is a step of faith towards who she'll be

And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
And after all this time it worked out just fine  
And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be  
And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here

And here where the night is darkest black  
She feels the fear  
And the light is farthest back  
And through her tears  
She can see the dawn  
Its coming skies will clear  
And the light will find her where she's always been

And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
And after all this time it worked out just fine  
And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be  
And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here


	11. Wishes

Keira thought for a while, _Shawn is compassionate. I've never met a guy around my age that had a personality like that. At least he's not like Sheen, Sheen really needs to get a life! Oh, well I can't believe how good he looks. Shawn is so fine! Too bad it's against the code to love and have attachments. Stupid code, stupid counsel stupid…_Keira kept rambling on about how she hated this and loathed that. She was so mesmerized in what she was doing that she didn't hear her master calling her. _Keira? Keira? Keira! Keira hello! Can you even hear me? Keira! _Finally, Anakin gave up trying to get her attention. He decided to walk into the room and talk to her.

"Keira, why were you ignoring me?" Anakin asked.

"Stupid Jedi, stupid exercises…" Keira continued to say aloud.

"Keira? You're ignoring me again! Keira!" Anakin said trying to get her attention.

"Stupid lightsaber…wait, I like my lightsaber.Huh? Whadya say?" Keira said turning to her master.

"It's very disrespectful to ignore your master. You should keep an open mind not block everything off. How many times do I have to tell you to keep your mind open and respect your elders?"

"I'm sorry master, it won't happen again."

"Glad to hear it. We'll be landing within the next couple of hours."

"Ok, master. Thank you for telling us."

Anakin left Keira and Shawn alone again but it wasn't long before they weren't alone anymore. Cadi came into the room with Sheen trailing close behind her. It didn't take the Force for Keira to immediately realize what Cadi was thinking.

"Leave me alone ya no good insufferable little nerf-hearder! Don't make me beat you up!" Cadi yelled.

"Oh, come on love, can't you see that we were made for each other?" Sheen asked.

"No! Not now, not later, not ever! Leave me ALONE!"

"Sheen just do what she says." Shawn almost pleaded.

"Fine." Sheen said.

"Hey are you guys getting hungry?" Shawn asked.

Shawn wasn't truly hungry but was trying to find any excuse to escape listening to Sheen and Cadi fight. They all agreed that they should get something to eat. Obi-Wan started to cook a meal for them to eat. Cadi, Shawn and Sheen all sat in a dining room and waited for their meal. Keira decided to go talk with her master. She walked over to her master to find him meditating in the sitting room. Keira didn't want to bother her master but watched him for a couple of seconds before walking away.

"Keira sit down, join me." Anakin called after Keira.

Keira sat down facing her master, closed her eyes, and opened herself to the wide current of the Force. She allowed herself be consumed by the Force as she slipped deeper and deeper into the flow. She sat there and thought of what Shawn had told her earlier. Keira thought of Shawn and about how much she cared about him.

"_Be mindful of your thoughts young one, they betray you._" Anakin said thought the Force.

"_Master, I can't help it. Shawn is nice, caring, supportive, and he wants what's best for me. I love him. I cannot and will not lie to myself! Master, I know it's against the code, but what am I to do? I can't just ignore him! He is my best friend._"

"_Keira, you must learn to find the balance between being best friends and being in love. You must not let your actions lead to situations which will lead you to your downfall. You must let go of these feelings you have for Shawn and move on with your life._"

"_You're asking me to do the impossible!_"

"_Impossible only in your mind young one. You can do anything you set your mind to. You must have the will power and control to do the things that the Force wills us to do._"

"_I understand. I will do as you ask._"

"_Good. Let's finish meditating and then let's get something to eat, I smell spaghetti._"

"_Ok! Thank you master._"

"_Your welcome young one._"

Keira and Anakin finished their meditation and joined the others to eat. Keira noticed that she had a place in-between her two best friends. Keira and Anakin sat down to eat. Everyone served him or herself some food and then started to eat. Keira was busy thinking up random things to do while they were eating. She had only served herself a little bit of food and was soon finished eating. She leaned over to Shawn and whispered something in his ear. He leaned back over and whispered something back to Keira and then Shawn looked at Keira with a huge grin on his face.

"Not conspiring again, are you young one?" Anakin asked and leaned forward.

"Not at all master. Just sharing information between two friends." Keira responded.

"Don't give me that innocent look. Tell me what you were talking about, and don't you dare attempt to lie to me." Anakin said in a very stern voice. Keira looked at Shawn almost as if she was pleading with him.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going to blame me for this! This was your idea!" Shawn said. Then Keira looked at her master and gave him a pleading look.

"When you decided to bring Shawn into this I'm surprised that you weren't smart enough to realize that he wasn't going to get you out of it. You must learn to take responsibility for your own actions, young one. Now tell us what you were plotting to do." Anakin said.

"I just thought that it would be fun to have a food fight. We would clean up after ourselves of course but I just wanted to have a little bit of fun." Keira said sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't go through with it because then you would have to deal with the punishment that would teach you to take responsibility for your actions." Anakin said.

"I understand master, I'm sorry. May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Anakin said.

Shawn excused himself from the table and followed Keira into the sitting room. She sat down, hung her head and sighed deeply. Shawn sat down next to her and turned to her. He lifted her head with his finger and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong Keira?" Shawn asked.

"Master never lets me have any fun. He always catches me before I have the chance to do anything. He watches me like a hawk, making sure that I don't do anything. He is way too strict." Keira whined.

"From your point of view. Keira he is trying to teach you important lessons that you have yet to learn. You need to take his advice and become the better person that you're suppose to be. We all go trough this, but you have decided to rebel against your master and ignore what he tells you. You tend to be disrespectful towards your master, you should be loyal and obedient." Shawn said.

"You make me sound like an animal. Should I ware a collar too?" Keira said sarcastically.

"If I were your master you would already be on a leash." Shawn laughed.

"That isn't funny!" Keira said as she hit Shawn in the arm.

"Yes it is young one." Shawn said still laughing.

"Some day when I'm older and stronger I will push you down to the ground."

"One problem with your theory, Keira, when you grow up I will be a Jedi Knight and I still will be stronger than you."

"No you won't!"

"Keira give it up. Your stubbornness always clouds your judgment. Give it up before you say something stupid that you will be forced to regret."

"Now you're sounding like my master."

"It's my job."

"What ever you say master."

"You know that's right."

"Shut up before I hit you!"

"Watch your attitude young one. Anger leads to the dark side."

"Yes, master." Keira said sarcastically.

It wasn't long before they landed on Haruun Kal, Keira was more that ready to get off the ship and ran down the ramp to the ground. The others followed behind her as they all looked around. The surface of Haruun Kal reminded Keira of a jungle. So much plant life, so many creatures. She wanted to explore so bad.

"Master, can I please explore the jungle by myself? I promise I won't go far." Keira pleaded.

"Well, you can explore but you must go with a partner." Anakin replied.

"Ok, Cadi lets go!" Keira said as she pulled Cadi into the lush jungle.

The jungle greenery was so thick that soon Keira had to pull out her lightsaber and chop the vines out of her way. Cadi seemed hesitant of going anywhere she started to slow down and then stopped.

"Keira, I think we should go back. Were really far from the ship, what if we get lost?" Cadi said.

"Oh, come on. A big, wide, path has been cut by my lightsaber to follow back. The only way that we could get lost is if the plants grew back as we cut them down." Keira said as she turned around to look at her friend.

"Keira…" Cadi whined.

Keira stared back where they came from. The path that had once been there was gone. All Keira could see was plants and vines where she had cut them down. She looked forward and could only see green. The path appeared to have vanished. The plants looked like they had grown back. Keira looked where she had planned on heading and heard a strange noise. She turned around to see that Cadi was gone.

"Cadi, where are you? Cadi? Cadi!" Keira yelled.

Keira turned around and the next thing she knew was that there was a red light saber to her neck.

"If you make any attempt to move, you will die." a strange voice said from behind her.

"Master help!" Keira screamed. Keira felt the heat of the strangers' blade as the blade was held even closer to her neck.

"Don't try it Jedi, unless you have a death wish you will keep quiet and do as I say. Got it?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making you wait so long. I hate writers block, anyhoo, this song is Keiras P.O.V. about her relationship with Shawn.

**"Wishes"**

The saddest thing is you could be anything  
That you could want  
We could have been everything  
But now we're not  
Now it's not anything at all  
The hardest part was getting this close to you  
And giving up this dream i built with you  
A fairytale that isn't coming true  
You've got some growing up to do

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

After all the things you put me through  
Tell me why i'm still in love with you  
And why am i, why am i still waiting for your call  
You broke my heart  
I'm taking it back from you  
And taking back the life i gave to you  
Life goes on before and after you  
I've got some growing up to do

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye

I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish i didn't have these doubts  
I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish i didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and i  
I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye

It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye


	12. Lonley Nation

Keira wasn't sure of what she should do, she was a rebellious padawan who refused to take orders from everyone…especially Sith. The lightsaber was being held very close to her neck, so she had to do what the sith told her to do until she could devise an escape plan. Keira thought of all the things she could do but all of them risked her life. Unable to decide what escape plan to use, Keira thought of one thing she was good at…negotiation.

"What do you want from me?" Keira asked.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet." the sith warned.

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

The sith moved his lightsaber away from Keiras neck then knocked Keira unconscious with the hilt. Keira was completely unresponsive to her master who was trying to contact her. Anakin was severely worried when he felt Keiras force signature disappear. He knew that Keira was not able to hide her signature on her own and only a master was able to make it disappear completely.

When Keira awoke, she had a horrible headache that was worse than any headache she had before. She sat up and opened her eyes to see that she was in an unfamiliar place. Keira was sitting on a bed that was much nicer than the one she had at the temple. It had a silk comforter with soft gold sheets. The whole room was decorated with red silk curtains, gold bedding and orange-yellow walls.

Keira couldn't remember how she got to such a nice place. Just by her surroundings, she felt like a queen. Someone came into the room, and Keira looked up to see who it was. The person had dark colored clothes on and looked like a Jedi. She was happy to know that she wasn't in this strange place alone. Another thing that helped was that this person was very good looking.

"Well hello handsome!" Keira said.

"Um, hi. My master would like to see you now. Please follow me." the person said.

"I'd follow you anywhere! But there's one problem, I'm not sure that I know who you are."

"My name is irrelevant right now. My master needs to see you."

"Then ya mind telling me where I am?"

"I am not allowed to inform you of that right now. My master will answer all of your questions when you talk to him."

"Why? You seem to be hiding a lot of information from me."

"Just follow me. Ok?"

"Fine, but my questions better be answered."

"Be patient young one. You will be informed of everything you need to know."

"Whatever! You sound like my master." Keira grumbled as she followed the strange person.

As Keira followed the stranger, she started to remember what had happened. _I must have been kidnapped by that sith! Oh my gosh! O.k. how the heck do I escape…_Keira thought for a while when it hit her. Keira reached for her hip and realized that her lightsaber was missing. She looked all around her trying to find her lightsaber.

"Ok Sith…You are going to tell me where my lightsaber is. I still have the force!" Keira said.

"I'm not a sith, I'm a Jedi."

"Then what the heck are you doing hanging around a sith?"

"I was kidnapped just like you. Count Dooku decided to make me his slave."

"How did he manage that? Can't you use the Force to escape?"

"Not really. Considering the fact that he is more powerful than I am, it would be pointless to use the Force against him."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's not your fault. Here we are, just wait until he invites you in."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Keira."

Keira sat by the door and meditated on recent events. _How the heck does he know my name? And why was he so secretive? Well if he is right, I will know everything I need to know until I meet Count Dooku. Wait a minute…Count Dooku. Why does that name sound so familiar? _Unfortunately, Keira was still having troubles remembering things. She was positive that she had heard that name before but she couldn't remember where. Had her master talked about him or maybe it was a teacher at the temple?

"Come in Padawan Keira Jennifer Cade." a voice echoed from behind her.

Keira turned around and walked though the two tall doors. There was a man with graying hair sitting at a large desk in a tall chair that looked like a throne. His hands were folded on the desk before him and he had a grin on his face. Keira wasn't sure what to expect so she kept her guard up. She slowly walked over to the large desk and stood before Count Dooku.

"Ok, what is it with everyone knowing my name around here?" Keira asked.

"You are a famous figure among the sith." he plainly answered.

"Well **_obviously_**! That's not what I meant. _Why _am I so important?"

"The Jedi have blinded you with their lies."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Since the Jedi neglected to tell you, I shall inform you of your importance."

"Finally!"

"The Jedi believe that there is a chosen one that will bring balance to the force. They have found their chosen one and we have now found ours."

"What are you talking about?"

"You Padawan Keira Jennifer Cade, are the chosen one for the sith. Just as you master is the chosen one for the Jedi. Come and join me, become a sith and bring balance to the force!"

"Never! I will never become a sith, I will not join you!"

"Fine, then maybe I can find a way to persuade you."

"Nothing will persuade me." Keira growled.

"Tanner, bring me the captive." Count Dooku said to the boy that Keira had met earlier.

Tanner left the room and came back with a girl that was in binds. She was struggling against them but her attempts were futile. She was brought over Keira and was placed on the ground. Keira looked at the girl and wondered who she was. She noticed that the girl had been beaten many times and was in a very revealing outfit.

"Meet my newest slave, this is Cadi."

"Keira, I'm so glad you're ok. I missed you so much." Cadi cried.

"Cadi? Oh my gosh Cadi what happened?" Keira asked.

"I wanted information from her and she was being most defiant. Most unfortunate for her, I had to show Cadi her place in the galaxy. She has learned this lesson quite well." Dooku explained.

"Let her go." Keira demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that. If you want her to set free you must join me." Dooku said.

"Never. In a matter of time Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker will come save us."

"By the time they get here it will be too late. If you don't turn to the dark side I will have no need for Cadi. I could just dispose of her."

Dooku raised his arm and held out his hand, Cadi could feel her throat close up as she desperately gasped for air. Keira watched in horror as her best friend was being strangled.

"Let her go!" Keira screamed.

"Join me Keira, and fulfill your destiny."

"No!"

"Then your friend will die."

"Fine, I'll join you! Just let her go!"

"As you wish."

Cadi collapsed on the floor and Keira leaned down to her. She felt for a pulse but Cadi was already dead. Keira pulled Cadis body into her lap; she started to rock back and forth, as tears streamed from her eyes.

"You killed her! You said that she would live if I agreed to join you!" Keira screamed.

"Yes but you made your decision to late, my young apprentice."

"I will not join you. I'm going to kill you!"

"I can feel your anger and your hatred towards me. Use those feelings, they give you focus, they make you stronger. Let the dark side flow from you."

"Just shut up!" Keira said as she ignited her lightsaber.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dooku said.

"And why in hell not?" Keira yelled.

"Because if you join me we can save her, we can bring her back to life."

Keira looked to Cadi, her best friend ever since she was brought to the temple. Her most trusted friend, was dead, could she really be brought back to life? Keira continued to sob inconsolably as she thought about what Dooku had said. She loved Cadi like a sister, and now she was dead.

"Fine, I'll…join you. I just… want Cadi… back." Keira said through sobs.

"Good, very good."

"I will do… anything you ask." Keira said as she kneeled.

Dooku walked over to Keira and looked down at her. He smiled, he was elated that she was so easily submissive.

"I shall call you Darth…Aiden. Rise, my new apprentice.

"Yes, my master."

"Now there is something you must do. Kill Anakin Skywalker, and all of his Jedi friends."

"But master, I am only fourteen. You couldn't expect me to kill two Jedi masters."

"Do you question my judgment my young apprentice?" Dooku asked.

"No master."

"Then go!"

"Yes master."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I took so long to update. Thank you so much to those who sent me reviews saying that they wanted me to continue I hope that you enjoyed it. This song is about Keiras emotions so far. This song is from Switchfoot therefore it is not mine.

**"Lonely Nation"**

She turns like the ocean  
She tells no emotion  
She's been gunning down the fight

She's just reminiscing  
Blood, sweat, and one thing's missing  
She's been breaking up inside, inside

Singing without tongues  
Screaming without lungs  
I want more than a lonely nation  
I want more than a lonely nation  
Desperate we are young  
Separate we are one  
I want more than my desperation  
I Want more than my lonely nation

We are the target market  
We set the corporate target  
We are slaves of what we want  
We're just numb and amused  
And we're just used to bad news  
We are slaves of what we want

Singing without tongues  
Screaming without lungs  
I want more than a lonely nation  
I want more than a lonely nation  
Desperate we are young  
Separate we are one  
I want more than my desperation  
I Want more than my lonely nation

Lonely, lonely

Don't leave me home  
I'm tired  
Don't leave me home  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Feeling low  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Feeling low  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Feeling low  
I'm tired of feeling low  
Feeling low  
Feeling low  
Feeling low

Singing without tongues  
Screaming without lungs  
Want more than my desperation  
I want more than my lonely nation  
Desperate we are young  
Separate we are one  
I want more than my lonely nation  
I want more than my lonely nation  
I want more than my lonely nation  
I want more than my lonely nation


	13. Redemption

Keira was about to leave but stopped and stood still. She was scared, she was only fourteen and wasn't even near as powerful as a Jedi master. Count Dooku wanted her to kill two Jedi masters along with two padawans. The padawans Keira knew she could take on but Jedi masters? _Master must be crazy to think that I could take on the Jedi._ Keira turned and walked back into the room where Count Dooku sat at his large desk.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Count Dooku demanded.

"I don't think I can do it. It would be impossible for me to kill the four Jedi. This plan is crazy, why can't you just do it?" Keira asked.

"Do you dare continue to judge my authority?"

"No, but I don't see what…"

"Shut up! I thought you said that you would do anything if I brought Cadi back to life."

"Yes, well I'm not sure if that was such a wise choice."

"You are my apprentice now. Therefore, you do as I say and, do not question why or how you are suppose to do it. If you refuse to do as I say I will break you of your defiance!"

"I'm fourteen! Plus it's in my nature to be defiant and you will not change who I am."

Keira felt her throat start to close up, she couldn't breath and was starting to get light headed from loss of oxygen.

"I will teach you your place and if you resist then I will force you to change!" Dooku growled.

Keira felt a familiar presence nearby, Anakin and Obi-Wan ran into the room lightsabers ignited. Not far behind were Shawn and Sheen.

"Let her go." Anakin ordered.

"She is mine and she will learn her place!" Dooku said.

"It is not your place do discipline her, let her go." Anakin stated firmly.

Anakin front flipped up to Dooku and Obi-Wan followed suit. They attacked Dooku forcing him to defend himself and let go of Keira. As the fight ensued, Shawn ran over to Keira and felt for a pulse. Keira was sill alive but was unconscious. Shawn swung Keira over his shoulder and signaled to Sheen.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Shawn said.

"But what about Cadi?" Sheen asked.

Sheen ran over to Cadi's body and felt for a pulse. Sadly, he had to be the bearer of bad news.

"She's…dead." Sheen stuttered.

Sheen picked Cadi up and followed Shawn away from the lightsaber duel. They ran all the way back to the camp they had made earlier and took care of Keira. Not long after they had reached, the camp Anakin and Obi- Wan returned to the camp.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"He's dead now. How is Keira?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That depends physically or emotionally?" Sheen replied.

"Both." Anakin replied.

"Well she's doing fine physically, but as for mentally, she refuses to talk and locked herself in her room. I don't know what to do." Shawn admitted.

"Thank you, padawan." Obi- Wan said as Anakin walked away.

Anakin walked on to the ship towards Keiras room where he sensed Keira lying on her bed staring into space. He knocked on the door and waited but received no response. He sighed deeply, used the Force to unlock the door, and walked into the room. Anakin sat down next to his padawan who still ignored his existence.

"Keira, I know your not going to tak to me but I know you can listen. I'm not going to bother you until you talk but I still want you to know that I will always listen to what you have to say." Anakin said.

Anakin waited to see if she was going to respond although he knew she wouldn't. He decided to give her some space and leave her alone. Anakin walked back to the main room and joined the others who patiently awaited his response.

"She's not going to say anything until she lets down her guard and chosses to open up. Until then Keira will refuse to be "vulnerable" enough to talk to anyone. So unless Keira talks to you I wouldn't bother her, since she gets even more stubborn if you prod her." Anakin explained.

"So what do you expect us to do? Are we to leave her alone and let her become depressed and allow her to eat away at her soul?" Shawn asked.

"Although I wouldn't put it in those exact words, yes, that is the way Keira prefers to have things."

"What kind of master are you? This is obviously why she has these problems! You need to force her to talk to you other wise she will refuse to talk to anyone!" Sheen said.

"Maybe, but last time I checked you haven't known her for as long as I have. You can make her hate you if that's exactly what you want but you are already on her bad side I wouldn't push it."

"Ya, Sheen what are you thinking? You really need to be more compassionate towards women, understand how they feel; maybe then, Cadi would have actually liked you!" Shawn said.

Sheen bowed his head; he was trying to hold back tears that he had been holding back for a long time.

"You didn't…have to bring…C…Cadi into th…this." Sheen stuttered.

"Sheen you know that I didn't mean it that way… I'm sorry. I can't say that I know how you feel but I truly am sorry."

"Save you breath, I'm going to join Keira, I would rather be breaking down my soul than be with you!" Sheen yelled.

Sheen walked to Keiras room and climbed up to the top bunk and laid down. The room was completely silent as the two moped in there own misery. It had been a good two hours before Sheen decided to say something.

"I never understood how easy it was to do something you never thought you would be doing." Sheen said.

"Like what, it can't be as bad as turning to the dark side for an extremely pathetic reason." Keira finally said.

"Well is not realizing that your being a stalker who everyone hates count?"

"You never realized you were a stalker?" Keira asked in monotone.

"Surprisingly no…"

"Oh."

"Why do you think you turned to the dark side for a pathetic reason?" Sheen asked also in monotone.

"I turned 'cause I seriously thought people could come back to life."

"You were desperate and wanted a way to make yourself feel better. If you would have tried harder to control your emotions then you could have made better choices."

Keira laughed, "You sound like my master. You know what? If you didn't try so hard and just be yourself, girls would actually like you…"

"Ya really think so?"

"Yup…"

"Huh…"

Keira and Sheen stopped talking and laid there for the rest of the night. They both fell asleep feeling slightly better than before but both felt extremely empty inside. Shawn walked past the room and peeked in, noticing that they were both asleep. He walked over to Anakins room just when he was getting ready for bed.

"Don't you think that we should wake Sheen up and move him back to our room?" Shawn asked.

"No, I thin they'll be alright. They gave each other company while they felt alone and they will be happier this way." Anakin replied.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn you don't need to be jealous. Keira likes you too much to do anything with Sheen."

Shawn blushed, "Well um ok…"

Shawn walked away from the embarrassing situation and went to sleep. He was jealous that Keira talked to Sheen before him. He knew that deep down Sheen was a compassionate person but he only acted like that when it was just the two of them. Shawn decided that he was happy that they got to talk to each other without fighting but didn't know how long that would last.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter. I hope there wil be some readers left... Anyhoo, this song is by switchfoot not me. Enjoy!

**"Redemption"**

Four A.M. two hours to go  
I'm wearing out a lonely glow.  
I miss you more than I could know.  
Here I am, here I am,  
won't you get me?

I've got my hands on redemption's side  
Whose scars are bigger than these doubts of mine.  
I'll fit all of these monstrosities inside  
and I'll come alive.

With my fist down at your feet  
I was running out of mysteries  
Insecure and incomplete, here I am, here I am,  
won't you get me?

My fears have worn me out  
My fears have worn me out  
My fears have worn me, worn me.


	14. Forward Motion

The next morning Keira got up and sensed that Sheen was still asleep, so she decided to leave him alone and made her way over to the main room where she sensed her masters' presence. Anakin could sense her hesitation as she stood behind the couch, worried that he would never forgive her. Keira forced herself to sit down next to him, wanting nothing more that to turn back in time, the ability to avoid this whole mission.

"I made a report to the council." Anakin stated, trying to break the silence. Keira only nodded in response, not really in the mood to talk. The tension between them was so thick, Keira thought desperately to find a way to break it.

"Are we going back to Coruscant?"

"Well, the council decided that in the heat of recent events that it would be better to go back. To give us time to mourn, especially for Sheen and your sake."

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon… I would like to wait until Sheen wakes up though." Once again, Keira nodded, not sure how to respond, but Anakin gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm not upset with you. I may be disappointed with your choices but I knew that something like this was going to happen."

"Well if you knew then why didn't you stop me??? If you knew that Cadi was going to die then why did you let it happen???"

"Keira, you have to understand that I didn't know Cadi would die… I let you come on this trip because I thought it would be a good experience for you, and with given time you will be able to benefit from this experience."

"How could you say that??? I… I…" Keira broke into tears, not wanting to hold them back anymore.

She couldn't understand how she could benefit from her best friend dying, nor could she understand how her master could be so calm about the whole situation. Anakin placed an arm, around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. He knew that she was still having a difficult time processing everything that had happened. Obi-Wan walked into the room and stopped when he saw Keira crying into Anakins chest.

"_I told Sheen about our plans and we are ready to take off." _Obi-Wan sent telepathically.

Anakin nodded in response and continued to hold Keira in a protective embrace. Obi-Wan headed to the cockpit and had Shawn help him plug in the coordinates. Shawn was in dire need of piloting practice, for it was not one of his strong suits. Anakin comforted Keira until she stopped crying and looked her in the eye.

"I will always be here for you Keira, never forget that." He said as he used his sleeve to wipe the tears from her face.

"Thank you…"

Anakin got up and joined Master Kenobi and Shawn in the cockpit, as Sheen came out of his room and sat next to Keira. He rubbed his eyes, and closed them as he leaned back on the couch. Keira looked over at him and noticed that he seemed to be more at ease then the night before, but was still processing just as much as she was. Keira had remembered the last conversation that Sheen and Shawn had, and felt bad that Shawn had said that.

"So, have you talked to Shawn since… well…"

"Since he ripped my heart in two? No. And I don't feel like saying anything to him."

"Sheen… he didn't mean what he said. Everyone was on edge and although he should have thought about what was about to come out of his mouth he wasn't intending to hurt you. You need to talk to him… he's your brother."

"I guess… you know what? Your right… I need to talk to him." Sheen got up and walked over to his brother, started to talk about how he had reacted and Shawn apologized. Sheen instantly forgave him and they both walked back over to Keira.

They all sat there silently, lost in their own worlds, mulling over everything that had happened. Without thinking, Shawn wrapped his arm around Keiras shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes; Shawn smiled and stroked her hair. Anakin sensed what was going on but decided not to worry about it, for now he knew that Keira just needed to be held.

When they finally landed in the Jedi temple landing bay, Keira got up and dusted the imaginary dust of her robe and sighed. She knew that the council had been notified of everything that happened while they were gone, and that she would have to go before the council and give a report. Shawn stood up behind her, sensing what she was thinking about and hugged her.

"It will be alright, you will not be alone, Sheen and I will be with you."

Keira nodded and sighed, accepting her fate and held onto Shawn for a little while longer before pulling away at the sound of her masters voice.

"We must meet with the council soon, you should all go back to your quarters and get prepared." Anakin sighed and made his way down the ramp.

Everyone followed him and walked to their rooms, Keira took a quick shower, wanting the warm water to wash away all of her

* * *

**"Forward Motion" by Reliant K**

whoa-o...i've been banging my head against the wall  
whoa-o...for so long it seems i knocked it down, yeah it got knocked down  
whoa-o...and the heating bill went through the roof  
whoa-o...and the wall i knocked down was the proof  
that my landlord needed to kick me out

i got evicted now i'm living on the street  
my spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me  
too many turns have turned out to be wrong  
this time i learned that, i knew it all along

when car crashes occur  
then i'll be what you were  
when i see what i should  
when i see that it's good (that it's good)

to experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush my teeth  
experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush my teeth

cause i struggle with forward motion  
i struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion  
cause forward motion is harder than it sounds  
well everytime i gain some ground  
i gotta turn myself around again  
it's harder than it sounds  
well everytime i gain some ground  
i gotta turn myself around again

whoa-o...i've been banging my head against the wall  
whoa-o...for so long it seems i got knocked out. yeah, i got knocked out cold  
whoa-o...and the medical bills went through the roof  
whoa-o...and the scar on my head is the proof  
that i'll still remember this when i get old

i got evicted now i'm living on the street  
my spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me  
too many turns have turned out to be wrong  
this time i learned that, i knew it all along

when i grasp the concept  
then i'll sleep where you slept  
when i know i need help  
when i allow myself (allow myself)

to experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush your teeth  
experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush your teeth

cause i struggle with forward motion  
i struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion

cause forward motion is harder than it sounds  
well everytime i gain some ground  
i gotta turn myself around again  
it's harder than it sounds  
well everytime i gain some ground  
i gotta turn myself around again

cause i struggle with forward motion  
cause i struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion


End file.
